fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha
Sasha is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Frostfield Loves: Cheese Hates: Back to School Time Occupation: Apprentice Sasha lives in the town of Frostfield with her parents, Clair and Vincent. Sasha absolutely loves cheese, and has become obsessed with all the cheesy creatures of Munchmore. At Hazelnut High she joined the debate team and marching band, where she plays the trumpet. During the summers, Sasha has a side job as a cheesemaker apprentice at the Churnsmith Creamery. Appearance Sasha has black shoulder-length hair and dark toned skin. She wears a Cheddar Mack shirt with an orange collar and ringed sleeve edges, orange pants with a yellow side-stripe, and brown shoes with yellow laces and gray soles. She also wears a dark orange headband. Before Papa's Next Chefs 2015, she wore a light yellow shirt with an image of a Pizza Monster printed on it. Clean-Up She got a minor tan and her chest got slightly flattened. Styles Style B Sasha's hair is tied in a ponytail and she wears a Swiss Zack shirt with yellow trims, yellow pants with white side-stripe, and orange shoes with white front, black soles, and yellow laces. Style H Sasha dresses up as a Pizza Monster during Halloween. She wears a vivid yellow mascot suit, it has visible side stitches, and a pair of large pale red buttons pinned atop her head for the Pizza Monster's "eyes". Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Peppers (bottom right) *8 Olives (all) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Onion *Pickle *Lettuce *Well-Done Patty *Ketchup *Cheese *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Black Beans *Peppers Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Yum n' Ms *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Raspberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Onion *Pickle *Lettuce *Well Done Patty *Ketchup *Swiss Cheese *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *4 Medium Chicken Wings (all) *8 Buffalo Boneless Wings (all) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Mustard *Mayo *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Black Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Cupcake 1: **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Creameo Bits **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Black Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Cupcake 1: **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn *Cupcake 2: **Creameo Bits **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Yum n' M's *Powsicle Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Three Cheese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *4 Chickens *Crescent Roll Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Cellentani *Three Cheese Sauce *Cheddar Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *4 Chickens *5 Chili Peppers *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Caramel Apple *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Nuts *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Roll Donut with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips *Regular Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Cocoa Powder **Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Acorn Donut with Boston Cream **Cocoa Powder **Chocolate Chips *Regular Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Candy Corn Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Colby Jack Cheese (left) *6 Green Peppers (right) *8 Olives (all) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Tomato *Mustard *Fries: **French Fries **Nacho Sauce **Cheddar Topping Holiday (New Year) *Cheddar Swirl Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Tomato *Mac n' Cheese *Parmesan Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Nacho Sauce **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Salted Caramel Holiday (Halloween) *Liner A *Tarantula Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn **Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Salted Caramel **Candy Corn Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner A *Tarantula Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn **Candy Jack-O-Lantern **Candy Corn *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn **Cherry **Candy Corn Papa's Bakeria *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Toffee Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Toffee Filling *Vented Crust *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) *9 Kumquats (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Halloween) *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Toffee Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Toffee Filling *Spiderweb Crust *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) *8 Candy Corns (Outer Ring) *9 Kumquats (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Black Beans *Peppers *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Wonton Shell with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Fried Crispy Noodles *Peppers *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped *Fillings: **Crab Stick **Cream Cheese *Toppings: **Duck Sauce **Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla with White Rice *Not Flipped *Fillings: **Chipotle Cheddar **Crab Stick **Cream Cheese *Toppings: **Nacho Cheese **Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Black Beans *Peppers *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Pita Bread with Corn Dog *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Black Beans *Peppers *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *3 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Raspberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Halloween) *3 Pancakes *Scream Cream *Shadowberry Derps *Raspberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Gorgonzola Cheese (left) *6 Green Peppers (right) *2 Pepperjack Cheese (top) *2 Asiago Cheese (bottom) *Light Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Thick Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Lotus Roots (left) *6 Green Peppers (right) *2 Pepperjack Cheese (top) *2 Asiago Cheese (bottom) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Mustard *Mayo *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Large Cheddar Corn Holiday (New Year) *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Mustard *Cheezy Whip *Fruity Hoops *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Large X Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Fudge Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Butterzinger Bits ** Tiger Tail Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Hokey Pokey Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rainbow Sprinkles * Cherry, Blueberry Swizzle, Cherry Holiday (Halloween) * Fudge Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Butterzinger Bits ** Tiger Tail Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Hokey Pokey Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rainbow Sprinkles * Shadowberry Derps * Cherry, Gummy Spider, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Buffalo Boneless Wings (All) * 4 Medium Chicken Wings (Left) * 4 Cheese Cubes (Right) * Zesty Pesto Dip Holiday (New Year) * 8 Poutine Boneless Wings (All) * 4 Medium Chicken Wings (Left) * 4 Cheese Cubes (Right) * Cheezy Whip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Ring Donut ** Chocalate Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Chocolate Round Donut with Boston Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Creameo Bits * Regular Roll ** Vanilla Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Regular Ring Donut ** Chocolate Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Chocolate Acorn Donut with Boston Cream ** Cocoa Powder ** Candy Corn Drizzle ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles * Regular Roll ** Cocoa Powder ** Vanilla Drizzle Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 31 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 18 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 43 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 48 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 4 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 35 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 55 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 7 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 53 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 60 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 12 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 27 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 48 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 47 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria, she's unlocked with Yum 'n' Ms. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she's unlocked with Cheddarwurst. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Halloween and Candy Jack-O-Lantern. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Grated Mozzarella. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Caramel Apple. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Cocoa Powder. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, she is unlocked with Halloween, Tarantula Cake, and Candy Jack-O-Lantern. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Colby Jack Cheese. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Candy Corn. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Pico de Gallo. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Nacho Cheese. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Shadowberry Derps. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Smoked Cheddar Cheese. *in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Cheezy Whip. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Gummy Spider. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Poutine Sauce. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Lisa but lost to Utah in the second round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: She lost to Mindy in the first round of the Cheddar Division. *2013: She lost to Ivy in the first round of the Hyper Green Division. *2014: She earned more votes than Skyler, but lost to Scooter in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Timm in the Mango Division. *2015: She lost to Cecilia in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Deano in the Wasabi Division. *2016: She lost to Janana in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Connor in the Pomegranate Division. *2017: She lost to Sienna in the first round of the Taro Division. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trivia *Sasha is the only customer to be unlocked with two different mixables throughout the versions of Papa's Freezeria. *Her previous shirt is available on the Flipline Shop. *She loves Cheese, as it is briefly seen in her outfit that has colors and designs that resembles cheese. She also orders it when it is available, however, for some reason she does not order Cheesy Bread in Papa's Pastaria. *She dresses as a Pizza Monster during Halloween. **This outfit is also used as her Style C in Papa Louie 3. *She gets a new shirt starting in Papa's Next Chefs 2015. Order Tickets Sasha Pizzeria.png|Sasha's Pizzeria order Sasha Burgeria.png|Sasha's Burgeria order shaco.png|Sasha's Taco Mia! order Sasha Order.PNG|Sasha's Freezeria order Sasha's Pancakeria Order.png|Sasha's Pancakeria order Sasha Burgeria HD.png|Sasha's Burgeria HD order Sasha wingeria.png|Sasha's Wingeria order Sasha cheese.png|Sasha's Hot Doggeria order sashatogo.jpg|Sasha's Burgeria To Go! order Sasha Cupcakeria Halloween.png|Sasha's Cupcakeria order during Halloween Sasha normal.png|Sasha's Cupcakeria regular order Sasha Freeze.png|Sasha's Freezeria HD order Sasha Chili.png|Sasha's Pastaria order during Chilifest Sasha Pasta.png|Sasha's Pastaria regular order Sasha Apple.png|Sasha's Freezeria To Go! order Sasha Thanksgiving.png|Sasha's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Sasha Donuteria.png|Sasha's Donuteria regular order Sasha Wingeria HD.png|Sasha's Wingeria HD order Sasha PTG.png|Sasha's Pizzeria To Go! order Sasha's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Sasha's Cheeseria order during New Year Sasha's Cheeseria Order.png|Sasha's Cheeseria regular order sasha's cupcakeria to go.png|Sasha's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween sashacupcakeriatogo.jpg|Sasha's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Sasha Hallo CHD.png|Sasha's Cupcakeria HD order during Halloween Sasha CHD.png|Sasha's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-06-27 at 1.08.02 AM.png|Sasha's Bakeria order during Halloween Sasha Bakeria.png|Sasha's Bakeria regular order sasha tmd hoiday.png|Sasha's Taco Mia HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Screenshot 27.png|Sasha's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Sasha (Holiday).png|Sasha's Sushiria order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Sushiria Sasha (Regular).png|Sasha's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Sasha (Holiday).png|Sasha's Taco Mia To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Sasha TMTG (Regular).png|Sasha's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Sasha (Holiday).png|Sasha's Pancakeria HD order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Sasha (Regular).png|Sasha's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1254.JPG|Sasha's Pizzeria HD order during Lucky Lukcy Matsuri IMG 1253.JPG|Sasha's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Sasha (Holiday).png|Sasha's Hot Doggeria HD order during New Year Hot Doggeria HD Sasha (Regular).png|Sasha's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Sasha (Holiday).png|Sasha's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during New Year Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 7.02.35 PM.png|Sasha's Scooperia/HD order during Halloween Screen Shot 2018-10-18 at 11.04.28 AM.png|Sasha's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Sasha (Regular).jpg|Sasha's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Sasha’s Wingeria holiday order.jpeg|Sasha’s Wingeria To Go! order during New Year. ED79F16B-D6F3-4168-839A-2FB74DD6EE48.jpeg|Sasha’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Sasha’s DTG! Thanksgiving order.JPG|Sasha's Donuteria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. Sasha’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Sasha's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery 999.jpg Sasha.JPG|Sasha's original appearance SashaBCU.png|Sasha's look in Cheeseria (Donuteria) Sasha before Star Customer.png Sasha before star customer in Papa's Cheeseria.png 73jkkbfweigtr784wgbfyiw.png 76805-sasha-perfectwingeria.jpg Halloween2012.jpg|Sasha dressed as a Pizza Monster for Halloween Sasha Pefect.jpg Madsasha.jpg Monster sasha.png Sad Sasha.png|Sasha looking sad in Papa's Pancakeria Sasha at the halloween.jpeg unlocked sasha.png|Unlocked Sasha In Halloween Costume Robby and Sasha.png Mad sasha.png sasha.jpg|The Sleepy Sasha... Poor Sasha in Pizzeria.png Perfect Breakfast for Sasha.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 2.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 3.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 4.png Perfectsasha.png Asco.png|Angry Sasha Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.41.png Sasha unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.15.33.png|Sasha is not pleased Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.06.25.png|The sleepy Sasha playing Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.06.28.png|Sasha seems to be happy while playing Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.29.04.png|Sasha is not happy with Utah's donuts on the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.04.02.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.04.07.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.49.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.51.png|"How come I never got a turn?" Sashaperfect.png|Sasha goes Bronze with perfect wings! Poor Sasha 2.png|Sasha's unsatisfied with her donuts Wasabi round2b.jpg|Sasha's new outfit seen on PNC 2015 Sasha Taco Mia Perfect.png|Sasha has a perfect gold-star taco! Build 01.jpg|Rudy ready to take Sasha's order! Sasha Cupcakeria Perfect.png|A Pizza Monster (Sasha) is pleased with her perfect cupcakes! Sasha Freezeria Perfect.png|Sasha is excited with her perfect freezer sundae! Sasha Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Sasha Perfect Order in Cheeseria-2.png Sasha Perfect Order in Cheeseria-3.png Cus.JPG Greg 3.jpg|Sasha dining with Greg Ssshp.jpg|Perfect for Sasha during Portallini Feast! Screenshot togo 04b.jpg Sasha did not like my Healthy Sandwich.png|Sasha did not like healthy sandwich... Screenshot (114).png|Perfect sandwich for Sasha! Double S.png|Sasha and Sienna come in together Sasha2.png 1465400648454.jpg|Perfect Sundae for Sasha Awards pomegranate.jpg Cheesy Frijoles.jpeg|Sasha's Cheesy Frijoles is good enough Sasha perfect pie.png|Perfect pie for Sasha Father-Daughter Coupon Sent!.png|Sasha gets a coupon from her dad! 600.png|Sasha gives the max amount of points for her pie! Perfect Cupcakes - Sasha (TG).png|Sasha loves her perfect cupcakes for Halloween! Perfect Taco - Sasha (HD).png|Perfect taco during Halloween! Perfect Taco - Sasha (TG).png|Sasha is satisfied of her taco for Big Top Carnival! Perfect Pancakes - Sasha.png|The Cheesy Mascot has some perfect pancakes for Halloween! Customer Coupon - Sasha.png|Sasha's about to deal with the coupon her father sent to her. Notice her Halloween costume? IMG 0951.JPG|Sasha LOVES perfect pasta July4th 2017.jpg Screenshot 2017-06-28-10-16-17.png Cloned Sasha.JPG|Sasha Cloned Herself Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg PHDHD - Sasha Approved.png|Sasha Approved! PHDHD Ad Santa Not New Year.png Perfect on Sasha.PNG|Perfect grilled cheese sandwich for the cheese lover IMG_1900.PNG IMG_5137.JPG|Sasha becoming a bronze customer. IMG_5194.JPG|Vincent and Sasha Perfect with Sasha and her dad Vincent!.jpeg|Sasha and her dad, Vincent share the same cookie sundae. IMG 0083.PNG Bandicam_2018-08-09_18-18-26-480.png FA2A05F9-0A1F-4AAE-9AE9-86DE9EDE5B27.png IMG_0251.PNG PPCKTG blog outside1.jpg IMG_0657.PNG Screen Shot 2018-10-18 at 11.07.54 AM.png IMG_0695.PNG 47095645_2152538341664129_8752143682724954112_n.png Sasha Perfect Sundee.png Sasha Nervous.png IMG_1037.PNG Sasha Not Pleased.png Sasha Finger Point.png|Sasha is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_1261.PNG Screen Shot 2019-05-14 at 23.19.11.png|Mother and daughter(Clair and Sasha) IMG_2385.PNG Angry Sasha2.png sashaprof.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 17.31.09.png Fan Art Sasha by magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic Sasha by PeppermintLeaf.jpg|By PeppermintLeaf Sasha by rasdberry.jpg|By rasdberry Trick or Treat.jpg|Sasha with Sarge Fan and Greg by magicmusic SashabySunshine0006.jpg|By Sunshine0006 SummerGirlsbyLemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 sasas.png|By Ruslan Uskov Sasha Chibi.jpg|Sasha Chibi Maker Sasha Chibi Style B.jpg|Sasha Chibi Maker Style B Flipline cheddar mack s new fan by 763lilypadpandaowl-d8ucsry.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Sasha by Panmars-150x150.jpg|By Panmars Flipline - Sasha.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Flipline - Sasha.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie EpisodeSasha.PNG Sasha and Vincent by aronora.jpg|By aronora Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters